sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Felikis/Episodios "salteables"
Hace algún tiempo descubrí un blog en Tumblr llamado Skippable. La idea del mismo era determinar qué episodios de qué series podíamos suprimir de una lista, de tal forma que viendo únicamente los importantes, nos enterásemos de toda la trama, quitando los episodios de relleno. Veamos lo que hicieron con Sherlock. Leyenda Episodio obligatorio Episodio optativo Episodio innecesario Sherlock Primera temporada # A Study in Pink # The Blind Banker # The Great Game Segunda temporada # A Scandal in Belgravia # The Hounds of Baskerville # The Reichenbach Fall Tercera temporada # The Empty Hearse # The Sign of Three # His Last Vow El blog determinaba que sólo podían eliminarse "The Blind Banker" (que realmente no aporta muchoa la trama, salvo a quien le guste el episodio) y "The Hounds of Baskerville" (que determina aún así como interesante, por eso lo considero optativo). Solicité a quien lo llevara si podía hacer una lista similar con Elementary, pero no obtuve respuesta, de modo que... decidí hacer la lista por mi propia cuenta. Elementary Primera temporada #Pilot #''While You Were Sleeping (inicios de la relación Sherlock-Joan. No avanzan) #Child Predator #''The Rat Race (Gregson conoce el pasado de Sherlock) #Lesser Evils #Flight Risk #One Way to Get Off #The Long Fuse #You Do It to Yourself #The Leviathan #Dirty Laundry #M #The Red Team #The Deductionist #''A Giant Gun, Filled With Drugs (conocemos pasado de Holmes; el final queda enlazado con el origen del 18) #Details #Possibility Two #''Déjà Vu All Over Again (primer caso de Joan en solitario) #Snow Angels #''Dead Man's Switch (primer año de Sherlock sobrio) #A Landmark Story #Risk Management #The Woman #Heroine Segunda temporada #Step Nine #''Solve for X (aparición de Harlan Emple) #We Are Everyone #''Poison Pen (el primer caso en el que Holmes se interesó) #Ancient History #''An Unnatural Arrangement (vida del capitán Gregson) #The Marchioness #Blood is Thicker #On the Line #Tremors #Internal Audit #The Diabolical Kind #All In The Family #Dead Clade Walking #Corpse de Ballet #The One Percent Solution #Ears to You #The Hound of the Cancer Cells #The Many Mouths of Aaron Colville #''No Lack of Void (aparece Alistair) #The Man With the Twisted Lip #Paint It Black #Art in the Blood #The Grand Experiment Tercera temporada #Enough Nemesis To Go Around #The Five Orange Pipz #''Just a Regular Irregular (regresa Harlan Emple. Más sobre Kitty) #Bella #''Rip Off (Watson ausente) #''Terra Pericolosa (más sobre Kitty) #The Adventure of the Nutmeg Concoction #End of Watch #The Eternity Injection #''Seed Money (final del episodio enlaza con el siguiente) #The Illustrious Client #The One that Got Away #Hemlock #The Female of the Species #When Your Number's Up #''For All You Know #T-Bone And The Iceman #The View From Olympus #''One Watson, One Holmes #A Stitch In Time #Under My Skin #The Best Way Out Is Always Through #''Absconded #A Controlled Descent Esos son (EMMHO) los episodios que hay que ver de Elementary sin dejar de enterarnos de lo más relevante de la trama. Bien es cierto que puede haber casos interesantes, pero a nivel, como tal, de los sucesos de la serie, considero que los importantes son esos. Categoría:Entradas